


Eclipse AU!Life and Death Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Twilight AU!Life and Death [3]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Beau is still human here, But he loves her a lot, Edythe and Julie besties, Edythe the horny hoe here, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I keep misspelling Jessamine's name, She a bit horny, She's just worried Beau won't love her anymore and stuff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically headcanons for Eclipse AU for Life aand Death





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eclipse for Life and Death but of course different

  * Bree is still turned by a vampire but only because Bree had fallen down the stairs and suffered a spine injury and the vamp who turned her felt bad for her
  * Beau and Edyth are hanging out in his room cuddling
  * Which leads into a make out session
  * Which leads to Edyth trying to unbuckle Beau's pants because she has it in her head that if she gives him pleasure he'd still love her
  * Beau stops her and gently tells her no. Because it's way too early into their relationship to do any of that
  * Edyth just gets it in her head that he doesn't want to because he might fall out of love with her and doesn't wanna hurt her
  * Julie hangs with the Cullens and later on so do the pack because....??? Why not?
  * The pack and The Cullens see Edyth as she comes home all down in the dumps and Archie actually isn't sure what the heck happened because he has sworn off looking at Beau's possible futures unless necessary
  * So of course he's confused until Edyth literally asks them how can she seduce Beau
  * Julie and Leah end up laughing their ass of because ??? this is Beau and he basically has told them he wants to wait till marriage for him and Edyth to do it
  * The reason being because he wants to make it special for Edyth
  * Edyth hears Julie's mind and felt her thoughts get foggy because of what she read in her mind
  * She wants to please Beau though
  * The reason being so he doesn't lose interest in her because she loves him with all her might
  * Rumors have started of criminals having been killed with all their blood gone from their body
  * Julie and Beau are hanging out when he accidentally mentions he'll be turned after graduating high school
  * Julie just nods and smirks before telling him to wait a few years so that he can pass off as a college student
  * Beau tells her he might think about it and is happy his best friend is supportive of him and that she and Edyth get along
  * The Vultori has been informed of what is going on and have gone to see
  * Archie wants to have a party to celebrate the end of high school but isn't really sure until Beau says to have a small one with Jeremy, Allen, the Pack, and Mackayla (Fem!Mike)
  * It's just a movie night sleepover
  * Allen, and fem!Mike are asleep but the Pack and Cullens are pretending to do so
  * If Edyth could cry she'd be sobbing because Jeremy starts to ask Beau how much does he love her
  * She's glad Jesamanine (fem!Jasper) is in her room with Archie otherwise she'd probably look like she was having cramps
  * Beau tells him that he whole heartedly loves her
  * Jeremy just gently warns him to not to rush in on anything way too quickly. He doesn't want him to end up like his parents.
  * Elenoar holds Royal's hands before he tries anything
  * The next day Archie has taken everyone except Edyth to the movies
  * Edyth and Beau hang in her new room with a nice looking bed and cuddle before talking about their future
  * Edyth shyly tells him she wants to please him.
  * Beau is blushing when he tells her that he doesn't want to rush it but will help ease her into it by doing small things
  * Archie finds out that the Vultori are coming but mysteriously are coming to see them.




	2. Chapter 2

  * Beau curiously asks who are the Vultori and is informed by Carine on who they are
  * Beau had already been informed of their stories
  * Archie of course had panicked and told the whole family about the Vultori coming to visit Carine
  * Edyth ends up sleeping over at the Swan house and they end up cuddling
  * A few minutes later she's straddling Beau as they make out and tries to unbuckle his pants and succeeds a little before Beau gently pulls her hands away and kissed her forehead
  * He gently reminds her that ye wants to wait but they can do third base for a little while
  * Edyth is dissapointed but tells Beau to go to bed and snuggles up to his chest
  * Beau ends up with a broken wrist after he tries to high five Julie
  * Sam and Leah are still together because Sam still imprinted on Emily but she adores Leah so she's mostly like a sibling/protector for Emily
  * Some of the pack had ended up imprinting on cute girls or guys from their school
  * Bree and the vampire who turned her made their way to the Cullens since they heard of them from a vampire
  * Julie has to explain why Beau has a wrist cast to Charlie
  * Who just sighs and chuckles
  * Why they go to the Cullens everyone is in the living room and Edyth instantly panics on what happened to his wrist
  * Bree and the vamp arrive a while later and nervously ask for shelter before the Vultori come
  * When the Vultori cone they see the family Carlisle has and see Beau they instantly get angry and demand that he be changed
  * They promised that they'll change him as soon as he finishes high school
  * They end up taking Bree and the vampire just for fun
  * They tell the Cullens that they can come and visit anytime
  * A month or two after graduation Beau and Edyth are in the meadow when Beau proposes to her with the wedding ring Charlie got for Renee
  * Charlie is somewhat ok with the wedding but knows they're deep in love
  * Archie curiously asks who would be their wedding planner
  * He's speechless when they tell him it's him really




End file.
